Come Home - Eddsworld
by WonderingWhale
Summary: "Tord, come on. It's time for you to come home with us." ((AUTHOR NOTE: MID-FUTURE AU, PRE-WTFUTURE)) ( A WORK IN PROGESS - UPDATES EVENTUALLY )
1. B r o k e n

Blood dripped down the Norwegian's face, as he flinched only slightly in pain. He didn't understand why it didn't work this time, why every attempt to take over and remaster the world to his and his army's liking, always failed.

Tord laughs quietly to himself, as he thinks that maybe this has always been his fate. To not accomplish his one main goal in his entire, worthless life.

He stops laughing eventually, thinking that he must look completely mental to no one in particular. Not even one breathing creature is around at the moment, and with the other side victorious, hours have passed with silence and him sitting in his own filth. Even the air seemed to still, and lied there with him, not even a slight breeze was passing by.

Honestly, he probably looked insane without all this red stained on him. Most of it wasn't his, that was for sure, and he didn't really feel any empathy towards the dead anymore anyway.

Maybe some of them were innocent, but who honestly knows? And if you don't demonize your enemies, then what does that make you? He didn't know, and sighed, thinking too much about these things hurts his head.

Tord shakes his head, clearing his thoughts, and grunts in an attempt to stand up, failing, and falling back over on the ground, too weak to move again for a while.

His vision goes blurry for a moment, and Tord blinks hoping it would go away for good, thinking maybe something got stuck in his good eye.

Not that it mattered anymore, he really didn't care about a minor inconvenience, thinking it would go away soon anyway if he just kept blinking.

It stayed blurry, and he sighed, realizing how tired he really was, letting his vision fade to the nothingness.

~{*}~

Tord opens his eyes, taking in his surroundings.

All he sees is red, until his eyes focus after a short moment of blinking, and he realizes he's in a small room, with multiple choices of buttons, and two levers right in front of him.

Everything is splattered with red, though it was hard to tell in the red-colored room what was what. He eventually, ignores it completely, gulps, and looks out hoping it's not what he thinks he's going to see.

He stares out the large, spider-web cracked window, and sees everyone angrily looking up at him, eyes blazing with rage, and the need for revenge for the lost.

"N-no, I didn't mean to... I'm sorry!" Tord cries out, reliving a memory he had tried to forget long ago.

As much as he didn't care about hurting anyone, his old friends were a different story. He thinks back only for a few seconds, to remember them each individually, and hates to remember he hurt the ones he loved.

Of course platonically, but nonetheless, he absolutely, and completely loved all of them - even Tom, though he _was_ hard to live with.

Tord shakes his head, as he hears something and looks down below, at the distant ground, full of fire, rubble, and despair.

There's screaming from below, then there's ringing, then nothing but white, and the smell of smoke.

He screams out again, hoping somebody can hear him. Nobody answers. His vision comes back into place, somehow placing him now onto a bloodstained hill, full of broken, red pieces of metal, and glass.

Suddenly, he hears an engine come from behind him, and slow to a swift stop, as two men in red turtlenecks, and long blue jackets emerge from the car, a few feet away from him.

"Paul! Patryk?" Tears stream down his face, and mix with his warm, sticky, blood, making it a strange substance to behold.

The two shocked men don't hear a word he says, and Tord falls to his knees, clutching his head in his hand, the other limp on his torso, bleeding out.

"I didn't want this, I- It was a mistake! Please stop!" He pauses, gasping for breath, trying to find words he should've said before, "Stop it..." Is all he could muster out of his mouth, his stupid, broken mouth.

And alas, he could only hear his heartbeat in his chest, before everything went dark again for another time in his short, pathetic life.


	2. R e s t

"Quick we need to…"

"No no, be careful!"

"Please wake up…"

Tord grunted as he opened his sore, stinging eyes, to a bright florescent light above him. He shut his eyes as quickly as he opened them, and sighed, hesitating before finally forcing them to see the area around him.

"Ah. I see you're finally awake." A deep voice emerged from the silence, and came into place in the bright room.

Tord recognized this man instantly, as one of his friends from long ago.

"...Edd?" Tears sprung from the norwegian's eyes, and slipped down his cheeks, making him sniffle, but only for a short moment.

The man nodded, and sighed, looking down at the ground with his arms crossed.

There was silence for a while, making the room feel extremely uncomfortable for the both of them.

Tord gulped, and broke the silence with words he should've said long ago.

"I regret it every day what I did to you all."

Edd looked up, uncrossing his arms, and sighed once more, walking over to the bed where Tord was lying.

Neither spoke, for there were no words to explain their conflicted feelings for one another.

"I know."

~{*}~

After they both had talked for a while, Tord fell asleep out of complete exhaustion.

Of course, the red-hooded leader hadn't told him of his large, and still growing, army, he was definitely smarter than that.

He awoke with rapid breathing, reliving the same nightmare over and over again in his dreams. He couldn't stop these terrible things from appearing in his mind, but he sure had tried.

Tord realized he was still in the silent, and bright room again, but this time he was alone with no one to greet him.

He waited, and waited, and still kept waiting after what had seemed like hours.

No one came.

He started worrying, panicking even, and kept having the same horrid thoughts come back to him every time he tried to calm himself back down.

 _He is dead. You killed him._ You _did this. It's your fault. It's always your fault, don't you see? He's really dead because of you. You and your stupid ideas, stupid lies, and completely irrational excuses. He's not coming back. He's going to leave you just like everyone else has._

Almost instantly before he was about to go delve into insanity, something hard hit him in the head.

White.

Ringing.

Nothing.

~{*}~

The norwegian abruptly sat up, causing sudden pain, yet he clenched his teeth, and withstood it, looking around for the cause of his migraine.

"You're awake. Took you longer than I thought, you _freak_."

A fairly short, spiky-haired man glared at him with deep black eyes.

Tord couldn't find any good comebacks or even a witty response, so he stayed silent, hoping the only other person in the room would say something.

"Not talking? Good enough for me. Not like I need to hear your voice after what you did."

Tord said nothing, and looked down, thinking back on his actions he so much regretted.

Tom said nothing now too. They both just stared down at the floor intently, maybe wishing for something to break the silence, or even the tension between them.

"I don't deserve your forgiveness. It's not like you'd give me any, anyway. But…" The broken, scarred man sighed, before finishing his attempt at an apology. "I am sorry. I truly am. You don't have to say anything, but I want you to know."

"Say that to me." Tom looked up at the brown-haired communist, and stared him dead in the eyes.

"...What?"

"Say it again." He sucked in a short breath, before continuing. "Look me in the eyes."

Obviously, Tord thought it funny that thought he was saying this, the other man hadn't any eyes to look at him with. But he got a response, and decided to as he was told.

"I am truly, completely, sorry." Tord looked Tom straight into the empty voids where his eyes should be, and didn't look away until he responded.

"Okay. I don't forgive you, if that's what you think, but I don't think that you're lying to me. There's one thing down."

The shorter man leaned in close to Tord's face, and whispered.

"You should be burning in the pits of hell right now. You commie." Tom snickered, and backed away from the bedside, while he left the red-hooded man wide-eyed, processing fully the words just spoken to him.

"I would usually be mad but… You're probably right."


End file.
